Women with persistent or recurrent non-squamous cell carcinoma of the cervix and vagina following prior chemotherapy will be eligible for this study. The aims of this study are to estimate the antitumor activity of paclitaxel in patients with persistent or recurrent non-squamous cell carcinomas of the cervix and DES-associated clear cell adenocarcinoma of the vagina and cervix who have failed on higher priority protocols and to determine the nature and degree of toxicity of paclitaxel in this cohort of patients.